Unspoken Changes
by BrokenBook
Summary: What would have happened had the sides we saw for Girl Meets Bay Window been true? Maya couldn't quite tell her friend of the engagement, but she could tell her of the new job offer. A future fic.


**Girl Meets Bay Window**

 **Title: Unspoken changes.**

 **Genre(s): Romance, angst, friendship**

 **Character(s): Maya Hart, Lucas Friar, Riley Matthews.**

 **Pairing(s): Lucaya, Augava (implied), Rilaya (friendship).**

 **Summary** _ **:**_ What would have happened had the sides we saw for Girl Meets Bay Window been true? Maya couldn't quite tell her friend of the engagement, but she could tell her of the new job offer. A future fic.

 **AN: After watching Girl Meets Bay Window, I couldn't help but write this. I thought, what if she told Riley she was moving to Soho, but she also had the engagement news that we've seen in the sides? Then this came out and I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Based on the sides for the original episode and the actual episode.**

"I'm gonna do it huckleberry, I'm gonna tell her." Maya Penelope Hart rolled over in his bed to face said huckleberry.

Lucas raised an eyebrow at her in amusement.

"Don't give me that look." She huffed, crossing her arms as much as she could in the right space between them. "I've got a plan this time."

"Uh huh," he mumbled, shuffling away from her to swing his legs over the edge of the bed.

"I do! Riles invited me over today and is has gone on long enough anyway," she replied, unfolding her arms to latch on to him as he lifted from the bed. The extra weight didn't mean anything to him as he stood up, he'd carried Maya on more than one occasion.

"Maya," he began. He reached out for his glasses on his bedside table. Now that he could properly see her, he noticed the determination in her eyes. "Okay."

"What?" she asked, standing up with him.

"You're going to tell her, and I'll be right here when you need me," he said, drawing her in for a brief hug before letting go to get dressed for the day.

"Thanks, Cowboy." Maya smiled, grabbing Lucas shirt and hoodie to go over her outfit.

"She's going to know before you tell her if you keep stealing my clothes."

"I've been stealing your clothes since high school, nothing's changed," she replied. She reached out to straighten his tie as she had been doing for years. "Alright?"

He grabbed her hand before it could move any further. The ring shining on her left hand catching his attention. "As long as you are."

She grinned when he kissed the finger before slipping out of his hold and grabbing her keys off the table. "Now, don't forget Ms Kossal's gift is on the counter and she's getting Picasso checked today."

"I won't, don't forget to pick up breakfast on your way to Riley's!" He called out to her before she could reach their front door. She turned and ran back to him to kiss his cheek.

"Loan me ten bucks?"

He laughed but handed her the money anyway. She had yet to start her new job and he wasn't about to fault her for depending on him for breakfast.

"Thanks, huckleberry, see you after work," she said, pocketing the cash and walking out the front door to go to her best friend's house.

"Ha hurr, short stack," he replied, turning to make himself busy with getting his own breakfast before he had to leave for work.

"Ha hurr to you too," she called back into the flat. Then she was gone. Her plan wasn't elaborate, it was just simple. She was going to tell Riley she was engaged.

...

Maya groaned into her hands as a movie played on Lucas' TV screen in front of her. Her talk with Riley hadn't gone as planned. Sure she'd gotten some of her news out of the way, but her best friend hadn't noticed the ring on her finger and that was her talking point.

 _"There's a gallery in SoHo and they wanna show my stuff."_

She was moving to Soho, artist in residence. Lucas, of course, was coming with her, Riles was not. Riley had grad school, and Lucas was a veterinarian. He'd already had a job near their new apartment, all they had to do was actually move.

 _"Riley, they wanna make me an artist in residence. I've found an apartment in SoHo."_

She'd completely avoided telling her best friend her other important news.

 _"But the furthest we've ever been part is like... this much. When are we gonna see each other?"_

 _"All the time."_

 _Riley just notice the ring! she had screamed in her head. But she didn't. After leaving behind her room, Riley had taken her to Topanga's where she'd told Maya all about her latest trouble with Ava. The girl had been dating Auggie since they were five, yet they seemed to have no end of couple problems. Apparently Riley was all hung up on the fact that they'd shared their first kiss. She'd babbled on and on about their romance and Maya couldn't get a word in about her own relationship._

"So, Gabby says thanks for the gift," Lucas said the minute he walked through the apartment door.

 _"You know Lucas has been working at an animal hospital in Soho for a few months now," Maya began, attempting to start a conversation that could lead to the proposal._

She had tried to tell her.

"Maya?" Lucas bent down into a crouch so he was eye level with the sulking girl on the sofa. She looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes. "What's wrong? Was she not happy with the news?"

She frowned and leant forward to bury her head in his shoulder. He understood what that meant.

"Or she didn't hear the news to begin with."

 _"You'll never guess who I ran into the other day," Riley had said instead of replying to Maya. "Yogi and Darby, their wedding's coming up you know?"_

 _"Yeah, I know. Riles-"_

 _"I don't think we'll ever be ready for a big step like that."_

"She said we'll never be ready for that. What was I supposed to tell her? How could I possibly get out of that one?"

Lucas sighed, pulling her tight to him. "I'm sorry."

 _"I could never love anyone more than you, peaches," Riley had told her. Maya had to reply likewise, but she wasn't quite sure she meant it anymore._

 _"_ Lucas, I love you," Maya told him, pulling out of the hug to see his eyes _._ He stared at her in shock, they didn't do that. It had never felt right before, never felt like enough. Yet when she said it, all the days of uncertainty meant nothing anymore. Saying 'ha hurr' instead would alway be their thing. But saying I love you worked just as well.

"I love you more," he replied.

"I love you most." She leant forward and kissed him.

She knew that Riley wasn't ready to love someone more than her best friend and still she had fallen in love with the cowboy from Texas. The person she was going to marry was going to be her new best friend because that's how marriage worked and she loved him. They would always be Riley and Maya, no matter what. Lucas just happened to be taking on the best friend role.


End file.
